Falling In Reverse
Introduction Falling In Reverse is an American post-hardcore band from Las Vegas, Nevada, currently signed to Epitaph Records. Their debut single Raised By Wolves was released by Epitaph Records on June 7, 2011. There Debut EP The Drug In Me Is You was released on July 26, 2011. History 2008-2010: Formation Falling In Reverse was formed on December 3, 2008 with the previous band line up of Nason Schoeffler, Nick Rich, Anthony Avila, Gilbert Catalano. The band's formation in 2008 publicized its name, formerly known as 'From Behind These Walls'. In August 2009, due to copyright issues of the band name already being in use, a decision was made to rename the band as 'Falling in Reverse'. The band attracted a lot of publicity, due to the addition of ex Escape the Fate lead vocalist, Ronnie Radke, to their line up as lead vocalist in late 2008. The band recorded several featured demos and instrumental songs in early 2010 which they presented on their YouTube channel and Myspace page, Demo Song (Unreleased Complete Instrumental), Red Alert (Record and Acoustic Version) and The Worst Time. Falling In Reverse began recording there debut EP titled The Drug In Me Is You with Producer Michael Baskette in early 2011, the bands release of Raised By Wolves as a single was released by Epitaph Records on the 7, June 2011 and there Debut EP The Drug In Me Is You followed after and was released on the 26, June 2011. 2008-2011: Line up changes Former bassist Nason Schoeffler who partly formed Falling in Reverse as a project as bassist in 2008 with Nick Rich, Anthony Avila, Gilbert Catalano left the band to pursue his own band project called MeMyselfAlive as lead vocalist with former drummer Nick Rich. Schoeffler had completed the first debut album with Falling In Reverse as bassist. Schoeffler was replaced by Star Struck For Stereo solo vocalist and former bassist of metal band of Cellador, Mika Horiuchi as the current bassist in Falling In Reverse. former rhythm guitarist Gilbert Catalano joined We Strike At Dawn. In May 2011 it was stated that Scott Gee previously of LoveHateHero who was the cover drummer for Falling In Reverse's debut album, was replaced by The Bigger Lights drummer Ryan Seaman. Anthony Avila left and joned a band called The Company. 2011-present: The Drug In Me Is You Falling In Reverse recorded their debut album and single with Michael Baskette, who also produced Escape The Fate's Dying Is Your Latest Fashion during vocalist Radke's time as lead vocalist in 2006. Falling In Reverse confirmed there signed label deal with Epitaph Records in June, 2011 and their debut EP The Drug In Me Is You has been confirmed to be released on the 26, June 2011. A video teaser was released on the 7, June 2011 along with their Debut single Raised By Wolves. References #'^' http://www.epitaph.com/artists/artist/287/Falling_In_Reverse #'^' http://www.altpress.com/news/entry/nason_leaves_falling_in_reverse/ #'^' http://www.altpress.com/news/entry/the_bigger_lights_drummer_joins_falling_in_reverse/ #'^' http://www.epitaphblog.com/?p=4763 #'^' Epitaph Records: Falling in Reverse - The Drug in Me is You